RED
The RED is an important component to the Nonary Game in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. The RED can be found beside all numbered doors and the DEAD somewhere beyond the numbered doors. The DEAD is typically found on the wall just behind the door. They were built by Teruaki Kubota for the First Nonary Game in 2018. About RED RED stands for Recognition Device. The RED is a device bolted next to every numbered door. It's a small, elegantly designed, box shaped device with a large circle on its body that acts as the 'scanner panel'. Above the circle sits a small, black rectangular screen that outputs one of four states: * The screen shows "VACANT" in green when nobody has verified or the group who previously went through the corresponding door does not successfully authenticate at the DEAD after 81 seconds. * Asterisks (*) begin appearing after one person verifies while the RED is in its VACANT state. One asterisk is added for each successive bracelet scanned. It is unknown if more than five asterisks (*****) would appear given that up to five people may enter a numbered door at once. * The screen turns to "ENGAGED" in red once a valid combination of bracelets has been scanned and the lever has been pulled. * "ERROR" is displayed in red if the lever is pulled with an invalid combination of verified bracelets. On the right side of the device is a lever, which needs to be pulled down in order for the door to open. To use the RED, one simply puts their hand on the 'scanner panel' to verify their numbers. One can also place a bracelet close to the scanner panel and it will be recognized. To open a numbered door, the digital root of all of the bracelets scanned on the RED must match the number on the door. However, if the digital root of the bracelets does not match the door, the RED's status will say "ERROR". The REDs of doors 3, 7, and 8 in the large hospital room were initially broken, the rectangle output display empty, and the machine unresponsive. After some examination, it was found that the internal electronics had been removed from the bottom of the machines. The group split up to search for the missing parts. One hour later, they returned to find the REDs functioning once more, as someone had fixed them. Trivia * In the pre-production stages of the game, the RED and DEAD identified each player by their fingerprint, rather than their bracelet. * All of the characters except for Teruaki Kubota have game art of their hand on a RED and DEAD. Kubota's hand is only seen on a RED and only in the trailer. This is especially odd since he uses the RED in the game. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia, RED is a DLC character. Gallery Red.png|hmm, this looks kinda different from the pic at the top of the page... oh well RED's_mk2_measurements_2.png|you know i had to do it to em red assaulting if.jpg|RED sexually assaulting IF red_by_kelsuisp-d9qhdzp.png red it easy.jpg oc_red_heart__older_design__by_drawing393-d8h102o.jpg|hdd form Category:Female Character Category:Makers